The present invention generally relates to a board game and more specifically to an action-figure type board game wherein a plurality of game pieces are advanced around a peripheral track determined by throwing a die. As players advance their game pieces, the game will randomly instruct players to attempt challenging simulated athletic action events using poseable action figures culminating in the collection of awarded trophies.
Cheerleading, at one time only associated with those individuals that represented and supported their school's sporting teams and events, has recently evolved into its' own organized stand-alone athletic team sport known as Competitive Cheerleading. Over three million young members nationwide participate in the physical and mental conditioning, training and team-building aspects of the sport that are required in order to compete against one another. During competition these cheerleaders perform many timely choreographed team and individual gymnastic tumbling routines involving terminology such as base, full extension, flyer, balancing, toss, tumbler, target tumbling and standing back tuck, which are just a few examples. Usually trophies are awarded to the team and/or individual cheerleaders upon winning or placing in a competition.
Numerous action-figure type board games have been developed practically for all sports with the exception of Competitive Cheerleading. A need obviously exists for an action-figure type board game that would represent and especially appeal to those participants of all ages involved in the sport of Competitive Cheerleading. The present board game invention would also appeal to the young “wanna-be” cheerleaders as well as adults and the young in general.